Are you for REAL?
by ScarletEyes17
Summary: Nobody suspects what fate has in store for anyone. Nobody. So when Misaki and Takumi meet in that cute little dressing room in that cute little lingerie store, surely they weren't expecting that they're lives are forever entwined with each other. As they go on having manicure nights and shopping sprees, a cute little pair of shoes isn't the only thing they'll discover.
1. Chapter 1: Princess and the Pauper

**Are you for REAL?**

**Chapter 1: Princess and the Pauper**

The prospect of finding love is something that humans love to tamper with. Want proof? Well then there's dating sites, the social media, blind dates and of course the random giving away of numbers to seemingly gorgeous people. Why if you ask me, it seems that whenever humans say that they leave it all up to Fate, deep down inside they have a blueprint they want Fate to draw up for them. In the end they end up acting on their own having done all the work for themselves.

Humans are funny that way, I'm not saying that I belong to the majority of the population practicing said "tampering". The funny thing is, I'm part of the minority that doesn't really care. Not that I don't want to be loved or anything, I just think of it as a plug-in for life. I can live with or without it.

"Are you sure I have to do this?" I asked, irritated.

"Positive." Sakura said giving me a good shove towards the coffee shop.

"I don't even know the _guy_!" I retorted.

"That's why it's called a _blind_ date. Get in Misaki!" With one final push I was in the front steps of the coffee shop.

I tried to stall as much as I can. I took in the whole feel of the shop. I looked inside, not much people in there. Good. If I suddenly have the urge to throw my drinks at the guy it wouldn't be much of a problem. Then what? Oh yeah the sign. It says "_The Little Princess Café_" well then that's a queer name and for a date, seriously? Who chose this spot anyway? I take a deep breath and look down on what I'm wearing. Skinny jeans and a plain red v neck shirt. Like I said I can live with or without love. So I don't mind if my prospective suitors are not impressed with the way I dress.

"Mi-sa-ki. What's taking you so long? Don't make him wait." Sakura said. I gave out a sigh, guess that's all the stalling I can do.

When I opened that door to the café… I was… what was I expecting exactly? It was a cozy little shop in the corner of the shopping district. I suppose I shouldn't expect anything from it. Although the smell of freshly brewed coffee and chocolate wafts in the air. There's a few couples here I notice. They all seem to be having a fun time. Alright, that's it, I want no part in this!

I looked around, then looked behind me. Crap, Sakura's gone! My only escape is blocked. Alright then no backing out now so, how am I supposed to know what he looks like? It would be so embarrassing to walk up to the wrong guy. As if sensing my distress a waiter suddenly approached me. He looks nice enough, I like their uniform too, very cute.

"Excuse me miss, are you Ayuzawa-san?" He asked with a nice smile. I nodded too weak to talk.

"Follow me please." I didn't ask questions I kept my head low. I feel like I was being escorted to my prison cell. . As we walk past the tables I can hear bits of the conversation everyone else is having. Why are they all talking about kinky stuff? That is so disgusting. Then I saw a man beam at me. That can't be him right? The man with the brown hair, sweatshirt and slacks. And wait is that loafers I see? Way to dress up for the occasion Misaki, really smart.

"Hi there." He said, he stood up to pull my chair for me. A gentleman, I guess that's good.

"Hello" was all I could manage to say.

He gave me a bouquet of flowers and a box of chocolates. Thoughtful, okay then, two points.

"Um thanks."

"No problem." He said flashing me his dazzling white teeth. Good set of dentures… I don't give a damn I suppose.

"So shall we order?" He asks me.

"Yeah. That would be nice." Finally some food. I can keep quiet while we're eating. He raises his hand and signals for the waiter to take our order.

"So Misaki right?"

"Yes, and you are?"

"Shintani Hinata, nice to meet you." He said his hands outstretched. Are you even supposed to shake hands on a blind date? I don't know!

"Y-yeah, nice to meet you too." I say shaking his hand.

"What would it be sir?" The waiter approaches us. Shintani orders a glass of wine and baked cheese salmon with chestnut salad. I looked down at the menu. Crap! I didn't bring enough money to order anything on their main course. Ah what to do? What to do? I guess I'll just have to order _that_.

"And for the lady-" I cut him off before he orders a huge meal for me, which I cannot pay for. "Just the clubhouse sandwich and a glass of water."

"That's all?" Why did he have to ask that, am I obliged to eat plenty? Ah damn it, I scan the menu again and looked for the cheapest drink.

"Make that a glass of orange juice." Okay maybe if I manage to convince myself that I won't go hungry for the next few hours with the food I'm about to eat then it wouldn't be so bad.

"Of course. Your food will be ready in a short while." The waiter said and turned to leave.

Okay, this is definitely awkward. I don't even know what you're supposed to talk about on a date. I am hating every second of this. Why can't this guy just initiate the conversation? I'm not exactly the talkative type. I mean come on, would it hurt to talk about yourself just a little? And so I look at the couples on their dates, they look so… alive. They're conversations are so animated like talking to a guy on a date is the easiest thing in the world.

"So, Misaki is this your first blind date?" he asks with an innocent smile. Well that was embarrassing, he must've noticed my mind drifted elsewhere.

"Yes" I replied curtly.

"Well then what would you like to talk about?" What would I like to talk about? Well then how about where's the nearest bus station to Shelterlight district? Because you know, I want to go home! But I know better than to ask that and so the show must go on.

"What do you usually talk about during these…_things?_" I say with an involuntary gesture from my hand. He chuckles, well at least he isn't offended.

"I suppose occupation, family, funny stories… those sort of things?" Oh is that it? Sounds easy enough.

"Oh well uhm, why don't you start."

"Alright here I go." He takes a deep breath before beginning "I'm currently employed as a sous chef in _The Urban Kitchen_ I work round the clock. Today's my day off as it happens. Then…"

I have to say this guy's cool The Urban Kitchen is one of the most popular restaurants in the city often visited by celebrities and millionaires. They say that their lemon and strawberry sorbet is already worth a month's worth of minimum wage. What the hell right?

"We should have just eaten there then." I said jokingly. Thankfully he laughs a little.

"I don't want my co-workers meddling in on my affairs."

Right on cue our food arrives and the waiter sets the plate down on the table. "Would there be anything else?"

"No, we've got everything we need." With a polite bow the waiter leaves.

"What about you Misaki, what do you do?" He eyes me playfully, which only makes me want to gag.

"Well it's not as prestigious as yours but I have fun with it. I'm a freelance writer and photographer." I didn't want to look at him directly so I busy myself with my sandwich.

"What's not prestigious about that? At least you don't have a boss."

Hmmm good point. I get to do whatever I want and I get to pick the jobs. Though things seem to be really tight right now. I have nothing to say to him so I stay quiet and focus on my enormous three-piece sandwich. They really ought to decrease the size of these. Guess I won't go hungry after all.

"Enjoying your food?" He asks politely, though I think it's more of an icebreaker.

I nod having my mouth full. I'd rather go on a date with these sandwiches thank you very much.

Not much conversation had passed between us and really we don't seem to be hitting it off. I don't mind like I said _plug-in_. Then suddenly my phone rings. Thank heavens they sent this distraction for me. And so I take out my phone with a flourish only to gaze at the screen and be greeted by my alarm. I press the snooze button and pretend it was a phone call.

"I'm so sorry, please excuse me for a sec." And so I made a pretend appointment with a client for the evening. It would have passed off really when my phone suddenly rang again, this time right on my ear. I forgot I set the alarm in a two minute interval. The loudness made me jump and I dropped my phone. Smooth move Misaki. Naturally I bent down to retrieve it. What was not so natural was the way the table tipped the other way spilling all the food to Shintani's side.

"Oh my goodness. I am so sorry." I say rather shocked with my clumsiness. I can see he was holding back his annoyance.

"It's alright. Although you ruined my suit." He said, his voice flat.

"I am really sorry. Maybe we should just get the bill and get out of here?" People were starting to stare. Ah this is so embarrassing!

"Maybe we should." And so we went out of the café head held high, back straight, not minding the stares of the other customers.

"So I guess that's it?" He asks a little disappointed. He smells of orange juice now.

"Yeah this is it. Thanks for today." I say as politely as I can, I even put on a bright smile to match. Although it might seem inappropriate to smile at a time like this.

"You want me to drive you home?" He asks, seriously if I didn't know any better this guy just wants a consolation prize and a one night stand. And have me do his laundry.

"No thanks, I have a few more errands to run." I say declining the offer and keeping my temper in check.

"Ah yes, you're evening appointment with your _client_." Yes which happens to be my bed.

"Yes, well I can't pass on the _opportunity_." To have a good night's rest of course.

"Alright then, so I guess this is goodbye." He looks expectant. Does he want a kiss or something? No thank you.

Can't this guy just walk away already? "Yeah, goodbye then."

I didn't wait for him to say another word. He might make me pay for his clothes. I turned my back at him and headed north only to remember that the supermarket was the other way. Well looks like I'll be eating take-out tonight.

* * *

I think we are all entitled to pave a path for ourselves. I think that we have the right to choose what kind of life we choose to live. So now I think I am so screwed. Being chased around the shopping district by men in black is definitely not the way I chose to live my life. It's definitely Fate messing with me. I also think it is very unfair. Why won't they let me be? It's not like smashing the car doors open is something to be alarmed about. Okay, fine so maybe it is but when you're whole life depended on it, it's not so bad. So now here I am running for my life in a crowded shopping district. At least they couldn't pull out their guns. Could be worse right?

"There he is. After him, don't let him escape!" Shit, they found me already? That was fast I thought these goons were good for nothing. I ran and ran and ran. Through the endless streets through the alleyways and even hiding in stores just to have them off my track. Still they manage to find me. This is getting beyond intolerable, I need to find some place they'll least suspect me to go into.

"Usui-sama, your grandfather will not be pleased about this." I hear one of the goons shout behind my back. Yeah I know. But I don't care, it's my life and I will get to do what I want. I ran faster turning at random corners, sometimes bumping into random people. Some swore behind my back, one even threw me an apple, which I thankfully caught. I was hungry. And so I ate it and threw the core to the goons. I didn't expect them to trip or fall over, but one did. Well that was fun.

Oh crap I'm reaching the end of the shopping district I need to find someplace quick! Crap, crap, crap store I need some kind of store. And like a divine blessing I saw it. _Valentine's Secret_. I suppose a lingerie shop would work just fine. So I went in swallowing at least half my dignity. The women were looking at me as if I was some deranged lunatic. Maybe I did look like one after running for so long. I strolled to the _brassiere _corner, trying to look interested. I have to blend in. Then I saw myself in the mirror, I guess I stand out too much. My blond hair is too recognizable. Well then, I guess I have to swallow half of my remaining dignity. I took a bikini from the racks and placed it over my head. There that's better.

"Um, sir, would y-you need some assistance?" The saleslady looked at me as if I was some weird extraterrestrial being.

"Hmmm not really. I'd like to buy this though, the one over my head." I say pointing at it. Her expression is funny.

"Y-yes, of course. Is that all?" I looked around, I don't seem to need anything else.

"Yes that's all. Though do you think I can try this on first?" I ask, I can see the goons approaching near the shop.

"Yes, the fitting rooms are right that way." She said pointing to a corner of the shop near the cash register. I can see she was really trying to keep her poker face on. I really need to hide, this is my last chance to get away from them.

As I approached the dressing room a long line stretched before me. I looked behind, they're getting closer. A man's got to do what a man's got to do. I see one of the women about to close the door to the fitting room, I stuck my foot on the door jamb and forced my way in.

"Excuse me? Why are you here?" She shouts at me and hits me with the hanger.

"Please be quiet for just a minute. Some men are after me."

"If this is some new scam to rape girls then-" I clamp her mouth shut with my hand. I do a quiet sign with my finger. She won't stop squirming. She's a feisty one. I look at my watch, for how long do I have to stay here. I need some place for the night. "Please." I say.

She stops squirming and bit my finger. I release her mouth and glared at her. "Pervert. I couldn't breathe for goodness' sake!" She said and she glared back at me. I have to say, the intensity of that stare really got to me. She was cute, like a little child trying to terrify her playmates. And her eyes, like glistening amber, definitely something. I smiled then I laughed.

"What's so funny?" She asked, almost whining.

"You. You're very cute." I say, then she blushed. Ah not used to compliments I see. She was quiet.

"I suppose you're wondering why I'm here." She nods not bothering to look at me. Too bad I won't have to see her again. She's really cute. I opened the door and bolted out of the store, leaving the bikini I took from the rack in her hands.

"Hey wait!" I hear her call from behind me.

That was very tiring. Getting chased around all day is frickin tiring. Now I really need to find a place to stay. It's getting dark, and I can't stay in a hotel. They'll trace my credit card back to me. Well it's not like strangers would suddenly fall from the sky and offer you free lodging. This is the city after all. As if on cue I see the woman from the lingerie store strolling beside a Chinese restaurant. That's definitely her, the one with the raven black hair. She looks nice enough, when she's not glaring at me and imagining ripping my head off. I have to get to her place somehow, someone that plain must live in some plain neighborhood right? I'm not being judgmental here, I'm just being practical. A plain neighborhood, where nobody knows me. I have to get her on my side.

"Hey you!" I hear someone called out to me. Damn it, have they found me already? I slowly looked behind to see a street sweeper glaring at me.

"Are you blind lad? The sign says 'keep off the grass'" Oh so that was it.

"Sorry. I'll keep off it then." I said as I walked over to the Chinese restaurant. I sit by the sidewalk and wait for raven hair to come out. Turns out I didn't have to wait very long.

"It's you!" She says pointing at me. I don't know why relief washed over me when I saw her. I just stared at her waiting for what happens next.

"Aren't you going to say something?" What would I say? 'Let me stay with you because I ran away from my grandfather and his gang?' I don't think so.

"Are you alright?" She asks. She sits beside me looking at my face. Her company feels nice. She looks like the only sane person left in this world.

"Not really." Which is true. I'm lost, I'm utterly lost and I don't know my way back. I have no home, a stupid dream and a bounty on my head, probably.

"You can talk to me if you'd like." I wonder why she'd want to listen to the problems of a stranger like me…wait. This might be it, my ticket to a free stay for the night. I have to come up with the biggest sob story of all if I'm ever going to ace this. Well here goes nothing.

"You see, I-I had a little trouble with my family." Which is true. Absolutely.

"We had a falling out." If escaping from their grasps can be considered a falling out.

"They wanted me to marry this girl and well I don't love her." I can see her looking at me intently, she was really listening. I feel bad that I have to lie to her.

"And well, they wanted me to have this job and I don't want it. Then they made me breakup with my boyfriend." Shit. What kind of story is that? Did I just say I'm _gay_? Why did I say _boyfriend_?

"O-oh. Is that why you were, uhm you know shopping for this?" She holds up the bag of lingerie. What the hell did I just do? I just nodded I was speechless.

"You were shopping for stress relief." I nod. "But you said men were chasing you." Ah what to say about that?

"My family is after me. I ran away and I don't have anywhere to go." Which is also true.

"Does your family know that you're…" She trails off, know that I'm what? Oh, oh crap.

"Y-yeah I think they do. That's why they're extra mad." What am I doing with my life?

"Y-you know if you'd like you can stay with me. I live alone in my apartment." This is it!

"You won't mind?" I can feel the guilt creeping in. No not now, I can't let my grandfather have me.

"Yep. It's definitely fine, I mean I have to help out a fellow sister right?" She totally buys it, I can't believe it.

"Thanks. I owe you."

"No problem. Though I think I should buy extra food, I only bought enough for myself." She said heading back to the restaurant.

"N-no it's fine I'll pay for it. It's the least I can do."

She stopped halfway as if remembering something important. "Oh yeah, Ayuzawa Misaki." She said, stretching her hand towards me.

"Usui Takumi. Nice to meet you." I say taking it. Her hand is warm and soft like that of a rose bud. She smiles at me for the first time today, a beautiful smile illuminated by the moonlight. I think something just bubbled up in my heart.

"You know, at first glance, you don't look gay at all." She said laughing. I stare at her dumfounded. I can't wait to get home.

**Author's Random Ramble:**

Yo! What'd you guys think? I don't know what came over me to have this kind of plot. So uhm reviews I suppose? Tell me what you think, I don't know if it's good or bad. Anyway, if you've reached this part it's probably safe to say that you've read through the chapter. Thank you so much I appreciate it. I really stepped out of my safe zone here and didn't include the usual fluff I have. That would be for the latter chapters. To those who are planning to follow this story through and through thanks. I'm really at a loss for words here. Like "What the hell just happened?" so well uhm, I guess I'll go clear my head for a while.

Ja mata! ^_^v


	2. Chapter 2: Sleeping Arrangements

**Are you for REAL?**

**Chapter 2: Sleeping Arrangements**

"Which bus should we take?" Asked the she-man beside me. Okay so maybe I should have thought this one through. I mean come on, for someone tilting a little on the girl side him/her, ugh I'll just go with him. He looks pretty well dressed. He actually dresses better than me. Even in that suit and tie! He must be so nit-picky. This is so embarrassing, if he knows where I live he'll probably give me a bitch fit.

"Yeah, take the blue one, then we'll walk from Kazehaya Park." I say queuing up to the blue bus. Even the ride looks like shit. Hell, I'm just waiting for this guy to turn diva on me. As we go next in line he quietly observes the bus as if assessing it as some kind of deathtrap. Thankfully, he steps in quietly, poker face on. As we take our seats he turns to look at me, eyes all question.

"Where exactly do you live?" I just wanted to say it's a surprise. Because trust me, it really is.

"Shelterlight district." I say quietly. His face lit up in recognition.

"Oh, the one in front of the Hidamari river!" He says excitedly. I wonder for how long he can keep up that face.

"Listen, Usui right?"

"Just call me Takumi."

"Okay, Takumi. My house isn't exactly a luxury suite so don't expect anything." I'm surprised to see him smiling at me as if understanding the situation perfectly.

"I know." What? Know what?

"I-I mean, I wasn't expecting or anything. I just really need a place to stay so I can't be picky right?"

Well at least he _understands. _The bus driver announces our stop and we dropped ourselves in front of Kazehaya Park.

"So we have to walk a little more from here." I hope Takumi is still up for some physical labor.

"It's alright. Let's go." He was eerily quiet. He seemed to be deep in thought. Well who am I to disturb, we're practically strangers to each other. Except for the fact that we know each other's names and he's coming to live with me _temporarily_.

It took us five more minutes of walking and nothingness before we reached the main street. There are a few broken streetlights by the river. It's always quiet around these parts. Almost everyone who lives around here have graveyard shifts and are aspiring to be young professionals. And I am one of them, I believe that one day my writing and photography skills would see me through. Probably not now but someday, maybe next year or the year after that. I just know something good is in store for me, I can feel it. I stopped in front of a luxury condominium called Eastheart Suites. Takumi's face registered shock and a little surprise and a lot of worry.

"You live here?" He asked, dumbfounded.

"What? Of course not. I live at the back." I lead him through an alleyway beside the condo and emerged at another street. It was technically still part of Shelterlight district it was just the ugly side, the one not facing the river and instead faces a state prison. Well its barbed wire fence anyway. Exactly 30 feet away said the real estate agent who sold me the apartment. I can see Takumi trying to take it all in. He seemed to be doing just fine. I stopped in front of the building which the owner, who thought he had such wonderful sense of humor, named Westheart suites.

"I see what they did there." Takumi said as we stepped inside.

"Well they thought it was funny." I think it's just stupid.

"In a sense it could be." He said as we ride the elevator. We stepped down on the fourth floor of the eight-story building stopping in front of apartment 4A. Well here goes nothing.

"Nice place." Thank heavens he didn't throw a bitch fit.

"Thanks, make yourself at home." Because for me this place definitely is home. For an apartment facing a state prison it's actually pretty decent. It was fully furnished when I bought it. It has two moderate size bedrooms, one bathroom, which amazingly has a shower and a bathtub and quite large too. It has a terrace which gives you full view of the barbed wires I was talking about. An open kitchen which is spacious enough to have at least three people cooking in it simultaneously and a living/dining room. All of me in this little world of mine.

"Ayuzawa, where do I get the plates?" Takumi asks me, looking at the dishrack.

"They're in the cupboards, the dishrack's there to just let them dry. Open the one to your left."

"Oh found them. How about the spoon and fork?"

"The drawer under the counter, the one in front of you."

"Oh there we go. I'll just have the food ready." He's actually pretty handy now that I think about it. _No, Misaki that's bad. You're helping him. Not looking for a servant_.

He fixed up our food in a jiffy and placed it on my coffee table at the living/dining room.

"Thanks for having me here Ayuzawa."

"Just call me Misaki." I picked up the plate and turn on the television.

"Alright then, I'll call you Misa-chan instead." I whipped my head towards him. I guess she-women have weird ways of giving nicknames. Turns out the new hit show My Darling's Lover is on. It's a show about this rich businessman engaged to a pretty woman but is actually having a clandestine affair with one of his _male_ subordinates. Maybe this is how Takumi was? He did say they wanted him to run a business.

"Hey do you know this show?" I ask him. He seemed to be pretty caught up in his own thoughts. Today must have been really tiring for him. Getting chased around by your family. He did hear me ask though and politely smiled and said he didn't.

"I guess running away from your family can take up much of your time."

"Yeah it does, doesn't it?" He turned quiet again. He must be thinking of someone right now. His lover maybe?

"Do you miss him?" I asked, I'm treading shallow waters here. His head turns to me, eyes questioning before a flicker of recognition dawns on him.

"N-not really." He pauses, choosing his words. "We were already in the rough before my family butted in." His face contorted in what I think to be unhappy memories so I let the topic slide.

"If you need any more food feel free to go for seconds." I say to lighten up the mood a bit.

"Alright, thanks. Really." He gave me a warm smile. He is actually _very handsome_ when he does that. Is this guy really bent?

We finish up our food and place the dishes in the sink.

"I think I better show you where your room is." He followed suit. This is the first time I'm having a guest over since nobody really wants to stay in a house so close to hundreds of criminals. I walk up to the guestroom door and opened it up. It's a bit dusty, I wasn't expecting a guest that very night anyway.

"Sorry if it's a bit dirty in here. Didn't expect I'll bring you home with me tonight."

"No it's okay really, sorry for intruding." He bows slightly and gives me that smile of his _again_. He looks so cute when he does that, I can't believe this guy is gay! Why can't Sakura choose a guy like this if she's out sending me on blind dates? At least I can have a little fun.

"So what about your change of clothes?"

* * *

This is spiraling out of control. Out of control. Out of control. It's hard to keep up with the charades and this is only the _first_ night. I can't imagine how I could keep this up. She almost gave me a heart attack when she stopped in front of that luxury condo. Somebody might recognize me there! Good thing she lived at the back. Okay good. I need to keep my shit together if I want this to work. Lay low for a while do a part time job maybe? Anything to keep me off their tracks. I also need to shake off that gay lover story. Maybe tell her the truth when the time is right. Stop living off in the shadow of a she-man.

"Takumi, I'm sorry. This is the only spare clothes I have. You won't mind right? Since they're all pink and sparkly?" I think I almost puked. Too much pink! And it's a fucking tank top. How is that supposed to fit me? Okay, breathe in, breathe out. Shit Misaki's staring at me. I'm going to blow my cover on this. Alright, think pink, think Barbie. Think pink, think Barbie.

"Think pink, think Barbie!" I suddenly blurted out loud. Where have all my sanity gone? I should have just asked her out on a date and told her the truth and maybe she'll be kind enough to lend me a room. Misaki looked at me as if I was some weird alien and started laughing as if saying '_That's the spirit!'_

"I really like you Takumi. You're very funny." She said her eyes wet with tears her laughter echoing throughout the apartment. It would have been better to hear that from her when she acknowledges me as a man.

"The bathroom's right there if you need to take a shower or a dip in the tub. I'll be in my room." She gave me one last look and entered her private world.

Alright, might as well take a good long shower to wash off today's bad vibes. Her bathroom is sparkling clean and surprisingly large. It's all white tiles and pretty sparkly mirror. I spot the shower and turn it on. Ah much better. Today was such a long day I thought that I'd never get away from those goons. I just need to keep hush for a few days, possibly a few months then maybe I'll be home-free.

"Now where is the soap?" I can see a soap rack but nothing to turn into suds there. I searched for the soap almost losing hope. Why do women need to have so many bottles? And all for just shampoo, then there's separate bottles for other things like shower gel, skin moisturizer, conditioner. Hell, it's a whole barrage of bottles. Where do I get a box of soap? Somewhere here, it has to be somewhere here.

I step off the shower area and open a little box screwed to the wall. Maybe the soap is in here? I reach inside and touched something soft. What the hell? Is this some new soap innovation? I reach in further and grab the softie. Oh crap, I didn't mean to do that. That box should have a label. _Spare Underwear. _I grabbed one of her panties for goodness' sake. Then a click, I definitely heard something click.

"Gyaaaaaaaaa, Pervert! Pervert! Release my panty this instant!" Shit and I'm naked all over, must act like a girl. I gasp and place my hand over my chest the other on my privates which happens to be the hand holding the underwear. That's how a girl would do it right? Right? She was red all over. I can see she was holding a towel and some change of clothes. Did she want to have a shower with me?

"You wanted to join me Misa-chan?" I say in that breathless voice girls use on the guys. She was fuming now. Thankfully I dodged that soap rack she threw at me. She could be a good baseball player.

"W-why y-you, why would I want to join _you_? Ugh pervert! Go buy your own panties." She screamed before banging the door close. "And lock the fucking door!" She shouted as an afterthought. I walked over to the lock and see that it was broken. The clasp was loose.

"Misa-chan, you just wanted to see me naked~"

"W-what? N-no way. Hurry up perverted gay man I need to use the tub." I guess I said that too loudly. So much of that happened and I still don't know where the soap is.

* * *

That guy. What kind of person goes hunting for somebody's underwear? Or maybe he was just looking for something? No, that can't be it. How in the world did he stumble upon that box? Ugh what the hell! This is so embarrassing. Two times in a row in one day, not good for me. And do I have to see him naked? Seriously! Do gay men actually have a supermodel's body? Didn't realize he was actually lean and muscular. Ah my head is spinning, is that guy really gay? I don't know! What's going with me!

"Misa-chan." I turned to look at him. The Accused.

"I don't want to hear it." I say putting my hand in front, stopping him from saying anything.

"Look, I was just searching for the soap. There were bottles everywhere." Soap? I have soap. It's on the rack- shit, I forgot I was all out of soap. Ah dignity, where are you going?

"S-soap? Y-you should have called me then, so I could get some for you." I say, trying to sound non-guilty as the person who forgot to buy more soap.

"I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to do anything stupid." His head was bowed a little, and he had that cute little puppy face on. What kind of sorcery is this?

"What did you use for soap then?"

"The shampoo."

"F-fine. Just don't do it again. You almost gave me a heart attack." Which was absolutely true. My heart is still hammering in my chest.

"So I was wondering if you have anything bigger than this?" he says pointing to the tank top I gave him. Oh my, it was too small. It looked like a really skimpy crop top on him. It was just a little under his chest exposing his toned abs. It actually looks good on him. He looks like some macho Barbie doll.

"I'll go check. Wait here for a moment. Don't touch anything _else_." I say going back into my room.

* * *

I am silently praying that she has some spare clothes that actually _fits_. This top is squeezing me and I can't breathe. Also these pants are gripping my balls to the infinity. It's starting to hurt a bit too. I hope Misaki realized that. Thankfully she comes back with what looks like an actual shirt and some pants.

"Here try this on." I take it almost too gratefully and started stripping in front of her. She blushes and looks away. Damn she is so cute when se blushes like that. I guess I found myself a little past time. I put the shirt over my head and it fits me almost perfectly. It's one size smaller than what I usually wear but it's definitely better than the menacing pink top. I take off the pants too and change into the jeans she was holding. There much better.

"Thank you Misa-chan much better. I couldn't breathe in that thing."

"I'm sorry I forgot that I have those." She said, her eyes wistful.

"You wear man clothes Misa-chan?" I say trying to tease her a little.

"No, they were uhm… someone else's. Anyway glad that you're comfortable in that. I already made your futon in your room so you can go sleep now." Her whole face says I've touched a rather private subject. Who owned these clothes anyway?

"How about you Misaki, aren't you going to bed yet?" She was busying herself, tying her hair and putting away the food we ate. What is it with these clothes?

"I think I'll just stay up a few minutes more. Good night Takumi." She smiles at me but her eyes tell me a whole different story.

"Good night Misaki. If you need to talk just knock on my door." She tells me okay then sits on the couch watching the television.

"Know what, I won't even lock it." I say as if that was a bonus.

"Good night Takumi." Okay so that was all the conversation I was going to get out of her.

The room is nice, big enough for at least two people. The futon is quite comfy and big. For two people again. I'm starting to think somebody else lived here with Misaki before I did. Well I better save my thoughts for tomorrow. I am one tired puppy. Need a little rest to start my day fresh. Number one on to-do list: Buy clothes and toiletries. Maybe telling her I'm not gay may come off as number two.

Okay then, lights out for me.

* * *

Our first night and he's already so… troublesome. Maybe I've bitten off more than I can chew. But really, I can't just leave him on the sidewalk. I just need to stick it out for a few more days, see where it takes us. When I finally have enough of my television I turned it off and went in my room. I'm barely inside my room for very specific and valid reasons. One is that I'm always hunting for a job. Two I always fall asleep on the couch. Since I have a guest, I need to behave myself a little. Three… it's nothing.

"I can't believe that guy." I plop down on my bed missing its soft, springiness. Maybe I'll jump up and down on it tomorrow. I'm so tired, today was like a roller coaster ride. I thought that blind date was the peak but then Takumi came along. Yay, more fun for me.

"Maybe a little sleep would clear my head…"

_Eeeeeeeeekkkkkkk_.

Oh shit not again. Not again. No more of this ghost business. Damn it and I was about to sleep! And that my friends is number three.

* * *

I suddenly hear my door open. Have they found me already? Are they here to drag me back to the mansion? What did they do to Misaki, is she safe? Maybe I should have locked my door. Fine then, better get ready for some brawlin'. I wait for someone to grab me or something but nothing happens. Then I feel a little shuffle on my futon and feel something warm beside me.

"Misaki, is that you?"

"L-let me stay here for the night." She said in a whisper. I can hear sniffling.

"Are you crying?" She punches me on the gut.

"No, of course not. Something got in my eye." It was really dark so I couldn't see her but I definitely know she's crying.

"What's wrong with your room?"

"Something bad is in there." Seriously, she's acting like a child right now. I wanted to tease her that there might be a monster in her closet but I'll save that for another day. She might kick me out.

"Okay then, I'm sure they can't touch us with our girl power right?" She nods as her sniffling quiets down. I wait for a few more minutes before she finally fell asleep. I try to sleep myself when I feel something hit my chest. I realize she just rest her head on me.

"Sleep tight oh feisty one." I patted her head resisting every urge to put my arm around her and entered a peaceful slumber.

**Author's Random Ramble:**

Hello guys, its sooooo hoooooot heeeeeeere. I feel like I'm in a sauna all day. I wish I could buy a house freezer or something, maybe one of those cold spells from Adventure time. So hot. Like I said before fluff shall come in later updates because, because. Hohohohoho I'm gonna build up the story first so please be patient people. Well this chapter, is… can't say, how about you continue the sentence for me. I think I'll go fly off into outer space now. It's probably cooler there. Don't forget to leave your reviews guys. Thanks for RnR-ing and favoriting and following. I shall read them when I have come back from my space tour. Love ya guys. Oh yeah due to unfortunate circumstances (my laptop crashed and the word file went flop_) One Last Try_ will be posted on Friday/Saturday. My heart broke when my laptop did that _eeeeeeeeeeeeeee _sound then restarted. Hate it, hate it. Good thing a little sound trippin' calmed me down. NP: Migraine by Moonstar88. It's OPM by the way and it _was _a perfect or at least accurate description of how I _felt_. Past tense. Shout out to my readers who know this song. See you in the next chappy guys.

Maybe I can make a one-shot fic about the song? Maybe…

This corner is so random. Meh it is my rambling corner after all~

Ja Mata! ^_^v


	3. Chapter 3: Girls' Day Out

**Are you for REAL?**

**Chapter 3: Girls' Day Out**

* * *

**M**

* * *

"Kyaaaaaaaa Misaki!"

What the hell? Who in the world screams at the top of their lungs early in the morning? It can't be Takumi right? I mean come on, he couldn't possibly scream like that. Must be Sakura then.

"Misaki, wake up, wake up!" But I don't want to yet. It's all nice and warm and cozy.

"Misaki, there's a man beside you!" Wait, what? Man? What man? I get up from the bed almost too quickly, enough to have my head spinning a little. I look beside me and saw the 'man' that caused Sakura to squeal so much. Oh yeah, I forgot I scooched in last night because my room is haunted.

"That's no man. That's Takumi. He happens to be my new gay friend." I say sleepily, I see that Sakura's screams hadn't woken him at all. He must have been really tired getting chased around all day yesterday. The sun's rays are shining down on him like he was some golden boy on a cover of a magazine. His face was picture perfect; serene, relaxed, careless, the type women love to drool on and this isn't an exaggeration, he looks hot as hell.

"As far as I remember, I left you alone with a wimpy looking chef, not with some blond, muscular hottie." It doesn't look like Sakura listened to my introduction of him at all.

"What part of _gay friend _don't you understand?" I say emphasizing my words to make my point. She still looks skeptical though, like I picked him up on the streets last night and we had some sexy bed time fun. She sat on the futon and took a closer look at Takumi. Apparently too close, their faces are only inches apart.

"Sakura!" I don't know why I suddenly pulled her away from him, I suddenly had that protective instinct towards him. She just giggles and stands up casually, straightening her skirt.

"What? I'm sorry, he looks so familiar. Are you sure he's not famous or anything? He looks like somebody who flew off the pages of a high-end magazine." She has a point there.

"No, if he was I'd at least know. Besides maybe you're just mistaking him for that famous pop star with blond hair also. Now what was his name again…Kuu…Kuuro?"

"What-no! It's Kuu-ga, with a _g_ and an _a_. Gosh Misaki, you should really update yourself. He's like the hottest thing right now. If you're serious with being a photographer celeb photog is the way to go." Again a point, but the limelight doesn't interest me at all. I'd rather take pictures of actual people with actual lives. They're more interesting if you ask me. It's so easy to stage scenarios when it comes to show business. And besides there's so many celebrity photographers already, a point which I've said hundreds of times to Sakura.

"So…" What the hell is she going on about?

"So what?" She looks at me poker faced.

"We're supposed to go shopping today!" We were? I forgot, after all the ruckus yesterday. I don't think I'm in the mood for shopping today.

"Can I go Misa-chan?" I see Takumi sitting up beside me stretching and yawning. He looks too perfect. Even his bed hair is _perfect_. Just who is this stranger I've picked up from the street?

"Ooooh he's awake!" Sakura squealed in delight and sat back down on the futon beside Takumi.

"Hi…" Takumi says, he looks at Sakura as if trying to figure out if she's friend or foe. Sakura is absolutely fond of him and won't stop looking at him with that starry-eyed look.

"Misa-chan, a stalker got into my room." Takumi stood up and hid behind me. Seriously he's acting like some weirdo right now.

"Uhm yeah, listen. That's Sakura my best friend. She's just a little, curious about you so don't mind her okay?" I can see Takumi silently disagrees with me. Nevertheless, he nodded and we all went out of his room for some breakfast.

Of course my friend will never let a thing like this pass. She questioned us relentlessly, it was actually annoying. Takumi seemed to be enjoying himself though. He's starting to lighten up on her. Sakura's questions are usually teasingly harmless. But I never knew the combination of these two in one room is lethal.

"So have you showered together?" _Loading…Processing…Sorting information distribution…Data processed. Outraged emotions enabled. Ready to initiate in 3…2…1…_

"_What in the fucking world are you talking about Sakura?_" I can feel steam coming out from my ears, or maybe I just watched too much cartoons last night. I have had it with these questions. I am going to take a bath.

"Well there was this thing last night when she suddenly barged into the bathroom and…" I can hear Takumi say, almost too enthusiastically. I shot a glare at him and he only gave me one of his dazzling male smiles. He looks more of a man than a gay to me. Though I suppose that's the current fad for gays right now. All neat and spiffy with nice toned bodies and good male fashion sense.

"Shut up Takumi. I can throw you back out the streets you know?" He turns pale and starts to give me a nervous laugh.

"Oh come on now Misa-chan, I was just joking. You know I didn't mean to offend you or anything." He says giving me a thumbs up.

"I'm going to take a bath. Don't disturb me."

"Misaki, just so you know, the lock's broken. I might accidentally open the door while you're in there." _Go die in a manhole Takumi._

* * *

**T**

* * *

I never exactly knew I'd wake up to such an interesting and potentially dangerous morning. Misaki's friend is rather… talkative. And I think she knows what she's taking about. Come to think of it, I can use this opportunity to actually have someone not thinking of me as some homosexual. I just need to break it to her gently and explain the full reason why I'm conning her friend. I'm sure she would understand, this whole charade thing won't take so long anyway.

"You're not really gay are you?" Well that was fast. She's surprisingly sharp. I need to test the waters here first.

"I- I don't know what you're talking about." I say, crossing my arms in front of me like girls do when they're in denial.

"Oh come on, Takumi is it? I can see right through you." This is no fun at all. I can't have my cover blown like this.

"I am so _gay_." She just laughs at me and gives me a wink. "Sure you are."

"But I am." I say whining like some spoiled rich girl.

"Know what, just drop the act. You are so not gay." She's more trouble than she looks. Damn it do I tell her or not.

"I can always tell Misaki…" Oh shit no. "Alright, I'm not gay. I'm a man with a complete set of biological man parts. There happy?" She gives me a sweet, innocent smile which annoys the hell out of me.

"So why exactly are you pretending to be gay?" I actually don't know the answer myself. It just came naturally.

"Have you seen _her_? She'd never let me stay here if I told her I was straight." She nods, as if in understanding.

"Yeah, I guess you have a point there. Or maybe you're just feeding off her money!"

"What? That is absolutely outrageous! I can live on my own just fine."

"Why not rent an apartment then?" Hmmm, a plausible idea. But staying with Misaki is the perfect cover.

"Long story short, I'm actually on the run from my family. They'll trace the card back to me. I don't have enough cash to pay for an apartment immediately."

"Alright then. You seem to have a lot more secrets than what's out in the open. So tell you what, I'll go with your little role play _if_…" Ah the dreaded_ if_.

"If what?"

"If you keep an eye on Misaki." Well that was easy.

"I _am _keeping an eye on her. And I'm keeping her company. See? 2 in 1 it's a total win-win situation."

"I'm not done yet you know."

"What there's more?" Girls are demanding. It is one of the few mysteries left unsolved today. Who knows, is it a scientific phenomenon or do they choose to be plain annoying? Nobody knows…

"Misaki… she's been through something lately, I need you to help me find a man for her."

"What?" I'm pretty sure I don't look like some cupid with heart arrows and diapers.

"What I'm saying is, please help me find a boyfriend for Misaki." Seriously?

"I'm not exactly your next door love guru." She looks at me, her face blank.

"What I meant was, help me convince Misaki to go on blind dates or help me take her out to where the guys are. You know, usual girlfriend stuff. You want your cover? This is the perfect way." She's pretty cunning for all her innocent cuteness.

"And how am I supposed to help you... Oh hell no, I'm not going to go check out guys for her." Like the gay lover story isn't disturbing enough.

"Just lend me your support! You'll act as you're instructed."

"By whom exactly?" I think I know the answer to that.

"_Me_, of course. So, I keep your secret, in exchange you help me." Okay I have to think this through. But hey, I might actually be helping the person who helped me. It's like giving back. Like charity.

"Alright, I agree to help. Only if you keep your end of the bargain." We shake hands and she gives me a kiss on the cheek.

"Nice doing business with you Usui Takumi." We sit back down just in time before Misaki arrives in the living room with a towel wrapped around her hair.

* * *

**M**

* * *

Why do I have this feeling that these two are up to something? They're actually getting along well. _Too well_. They're definitely becoming a handful now. Ever since we got to the mall, they've been talking all girly nonstop. It's actually staring to get annoying. Get this, they keep looking at guys and giving me furtive glances as if matching me up with that guy in their minds. Who in their right mind would do that? And I can't believe Takumi is actually in on Sakura's boy hunt. I mean come on, surely they broke up recently but don't they have that three month rule or something?

"Ooooooh Misaki, let's go in that shop." Sakura points to the trendiest boutique in the city right now, _Shannon_. If you were a total fashion connoisseur in this city, you definitely have to visit this shop. Why do I know? Because Sakura has been talking about it nonstop. She's been wanting to go here for a while now.

"Takumi has to buy his clothes too you know." Sakura gives me a grin and a thumbs up.

"Is it okay with you Takumi?" He looks weird. He looks forced to go inside.

"Of course it's fine with him. Right _Takumi_?" What the hell is going on between these two!

"Y-yeah sure. Absolutely fine hehe." He doesn't look alright to me.

"W-we can go check out the other shops first if you'd like." Takumi just shook his head and went inside the store. I look at Sakura questioningly only to receive a shrug from her.

"So, what exactly are we shopping for Sakura?" She's running all about the store I can't keep track of her. She's zooming from rack to rack like some mad shopper on the loose. She's grabbing everything she can. Skirts, dresses, pants, shirts, sweaters and… is that a bra I see?

"Takumi, why don't you look for something you'd like?" I don't know why but I have this small hunch that Takumi isn't into girl clothes that much even if he is gay. He's like the classy, sophisticated type of she-man.

"I'll go look around then." He says going around the store.

"Misaki, you have to try _these _on." What? It's a whole cart of clothes! How am I supposed to check that all out in a day?

"Sakura, you do realize that's _a lot_?" She looks at the cart curiously.

"But Misaki, this is the normal amount of clothes I try on when I go shopping. It will only take you like an hour or two. It shouldn't be too hard." An hour or two? But I'm starving.

"Sakura, I don't have the time to go around the mall for a whole day."

"Which is why you better try this on now. The earlier you start the earlier you finish." Looks like there's no backing out on this one. I take the cart from her and went to the dressing room.

* * *

**T**

* * *

"Where's Misaki?" I asked Sakura.

"In the dressing room. I gave her a whole cart of clothes to try on." I can see a lot of shirts and dresses hanging on one of the doors. That must be Misaki's stall.

"Does she like shopping that much?" Sakura gave me a giggle.

"No, the total opposite. She hates it. She'd settle for anything that looks like a shirt and jeans." Come to think of it, I've never seen her wear a dress. And it looks like she just keeps her flashy clothes in the closet. Basing from that Barbie scenario last night.

"Why do girls always want to give their friends a total makeover?" It was a curious behavior for women. I mean, if their friend likes the way she looks what's the point of changing her?

"So the guys would actually stop to look at her."

"Does she need a boyfriend that much?" She thought hard on that one.

"Not really, but she needs a guy to at least distract her from-"

"Hey, Sakura how does this look?" Misaki suddenly came out of the dressing room wearing a denim top and a lace skirt which goes just a little above her thighs. She put on some floral heels and a headband to match. She was...different. Yes, different.

Sakura squealed in delight and said it was beautiful. She turned to me for support. She didn't have to force me on that one. I can't take my eyes off of her. She looks absolutely different when she's all dressed up. She looks, beautiful. It took Sakura to hit me for me to realize I was gaping at her. _Smooth move_.

She raised an eyebrow at me as if giving me a cue. Oh yeah.

"Totally love the top Misaki!" I say, trying to act as girly as I can. Which is pretty hard, because she's just that beautiful in those clothes. I'm suddenly afraid to see the rest of what Sakura gave her.

Sakura pushed her back in and encouraged to her try on more clothes. She said it was looking great on her. Misaki more or less, reluctantly went back in.

"So what were you saying a while ago?" Sakura was too distracted to even listen to me. Eyes wide, mouth gaping, a sense of panic looming above her head. I can feel it. I turn to see who she was looking at and saw a man with blonde hair, yellowish eyes. I can't quite remember, but I think I've seen him from somewhere.

"Takumi, I have to go. I need to get something by the racks first. Could you like keep Misaki company, and stop her from going out that dressing room. Not until I say so." She hurried past me she wasn't quick to get away and I grabbed her by the arm.

"What in the world is going on? You're acting like it's the apocalypse." She rolled her eyes at me. "For you information Takumi-chan, it's what we girls call, _The Ex-boyfriend alert_. So please excuse me I have some major crisis handling to do." So there she goes, running around the store like some mad man. I looked at the guy again. That can't be Misaki's ex. He doesn't look like her type.

"Alright I got another one here-"Uh oh, sorry little bird I have to trap you in a dressing room again. As soon as Misaki opened the door I made a run for it pushing her back inside.

"Takumi, what are you doing? You almost slammed me to the walls!" This feels very nostalgic right now.

"Yes, yes. I'm sorry Misa-chan. All the other stalls were full. You wouldn't mind sharing with your fellow sister right?" I can see Misaki getting ready to explode but before she does I take off my shirt and pretend to choose between the one I picked up from the racks.

"So Misa-chan, will you help with this predicament? I can't seem to decide whether I should wear this cute sweater with a unicorn on it or this hoodie with the cute little cupcake." I don't know where Misaki is looking at, the clothes I held up for her or my body. Well at least my diversionary tactics are working somehow.

"I can see you're having a hard time to Misa-chan it's okay if you can't-"

"The unicorn one." She says in a whisper. It seems I snapped her out of her reverie. Her face was flushed and she was looking down on her shoes. She was so red. I swear I'm having a hard time restraining myself. For good measure I put on the unicorn sweater and show it to her.

"How does it look Misaki?" She gives me a small laugh and traces the unicorn on my chest. "It's very cute Takumi." Saying that to me while she's wearing such a cute expression is more than enough to make my heart race.

"Misaki, I have something important to tell you..." She looks at me with those curious eyes and I was suddenly afraid to tell her the truth. She'd probably hate me for a long time for this. Right now, at this moment is probably the best time to tell her before it escalates to something more troublesome. I take her hands in mine and looked her in the eyes.

"I just wanted to say that-"

"Oy, are you two done trying out clothes? I want to try on this cute top I found by the counter." And just like that our magic little bubble popped and I let go of her hands while she looked away, flustered unsure of what to do.

"We're almost done Sakura, just putting on our clothes." Hearing that from her… it sounded so wrong. It's like we did something bad in here.

"Could you like…" She made a spinning motion with her hand. I got it, I turned around and put on my shirt.

When we were finished we stepped outside to see a grinning Sakura waiting for us.

"Finally!" She said she was supposed to try on the dress she was holding but seeing it was already an hour after 12 we decided to seek out a restaurant.

* * *

"Who was that guy we saw earlier?" Sakura looked at Misaki who was walking ahead of us. Distancing ourselves she whispered. "Igarashi Tora."

Suddenly Misaki stopped walking. This is not good. Did she hear us? "Takumi…"

"Yes Misaki?" Oh please tell me she heard something else.

"You said you wanted to tell me something important?" I couldn't possible tell her with Sakura around.

"Yeah, don't forget to buy some soap." She smiled and gave me a laugh so contagious that I couldn't help myself to go along with her.

**Author's Random Ramble:**

Hey guys! As you can see I'm still alive. I've just been very busy lately because of the enrollment and dorm hunting. So anyway I'd like to say so far so good. I didn't really expect that a lot would like to read more of this story. So right now I would like to say thank you very much! Of course my usual lines: reviews are very much welcomed and appreciated. You can also add me on Facebook. Just PM me and I'll add you.

Ja Mata!

Note:

The bars right above the povs with the letters in them indicates which character is narrating the story. I decided to put it because I did get a little confused with the fanfic reader app I'm using. The lines don't show up so it's one continuous mess. Anyway thanks to **miyan27** for the suggestion.

And to **BoldDaring** thank you so much! You're probably the first to say my story is a work of art. **Sugarandpepper **calling him a she-man was rather fun.

And to the all my other readers and reviewers thank you, thank you, thank you!


	4. Chapter 4: When the Dice are Rollin'

**Are You For REAL?**

**Chapter 4: When the Dice are Rollin'**

* * *

**Takumi**

* * *

I was that close to telling the truth. I finally had an opening and I blew it. I really need to get a hold of myself. I _must _be able to control myself. The moment she turns those eyes on me I turn blank. My mind is a static mess. Keeping up with this role play is as hard as walking on water. To deceive her in the first place is as harsh as I could get. Of all the things, I do not want to keep a lie going for a long time, it's enough that I managed to fool her now I need to break it to her gently. _Really_ gently. With utmost care.

Decided on my resolve I walked my way to the kitchen where I smell something cooking. Literally _something_.

Now I find myself staring at the back of the woman who had let me into her life without a second glance. She busies herself with cooking, but I found out days ago that she couldn't even cook rice properly. I never complain though, I feel more gratitude than disapproval of her actions. It's not every day after all that someone bothers to cook for me. In a sense, I am happy.

"Takumi, I burnt the eggs again. I'm sorry. I guess I'll just have to buy takeout for you." She said, her eyes cast down, guilty that she couldn't serve her guest proper food.

"It's okay I'll eat them Misa-chan." I say with cheer, hoping I could get her spirits up.

"Fine, don't blame me if you get sick." So she set the eggs on my favorite sparkly plate and placed a pink spoon and fork along with it. I realized now that the egg was supposed to resemble a heart. I think I may be getting a hang of this 'gay' thing. And Pink is definitely my new favorite color as it happens.

Misaki seems down today, I wonder if something happened. If something did, then I was probably on planet Venus at that time.

"Misaki do you need to talk? We could always have a little girl chat." She looks back at me, eyes a little hazy.

"I think I'm okay." She says as she takes a seat.

"You think you are but truly you are not." I say, my brow raised. I took a forkful of the eggs. It took a few seconds to register in my mind that the egg is very sweet. She might have used the sugar instead of salt. Still I swallow it all.

She doesn't respond but simply sigh. What is wrong with my feisty little friend today? She's usually loud in the morning, especially when I don't get my ass working. I miss the loud Misaki.

"You know, I wasn't joking when I said we could have a little girl talk." She ignores me and looks out the window. Her attention is fleeting, she is thinking of something very deep... probably. And so, she was silent the whole time I ate my food and when it was time for me to clean up she still sat there her elbow resting on the table and chin on her palm. I was tempted to shake her off her trance but decided against it. I don't know what she would do.

I simply went on the whole afternoon doing the chores with her without so much as a conversation. I do not seek her attention that bad but the silence is deafening.

"Are you mad at me Misaki?" I asked without hesitation but filled with frustration.

"No." Was her simple reply.

"Do you wish for me to leave?" She paused for a moment then answered "No."

"Then could you please tell me what's wrong?" Turning her back to me, she took a seat and hugged a pillow.

"You've been in a relationship before, right Takumi?" Oh, she is actually going to open up to me. This is quite strange. She really took up my offer for some girl talk. And _I _am not ready for it.

"No- I mean yeah, you remember the '_guy_'." I almost slipped. If I had said the truth of being single my whole life I would have had a catastrophe on my hands.

"Yeah, well let's say that you really like this guy. Like you've built your whole world around him, based your hopes and dreams around him I mean-"

"You're totally obsessed with him?" I say as if to help. She glares at me and I laugh. "Sorry, I just had to say it. Go on." I say with a flourish.

"As I was saying… ugh you get what I was trying to say right?" I nod enthusiastically. I can say that she was totally stuck up on this guy.

"Then there he goes breaking things off so suddenly, without giving you any concrete reasons. He completely blocked you out of his life. Wouldn't that get you upset?" Wow, this love boat is sinking fast. This is quite a conversation now isn't it?

"I would be pissed. Then again, I would think that maybe I would be better off without that jerk because I deserve better?" I hope she gets the message because I know she just told me what really happened and that it might have happened some time ago but she never really got over it. She does deserve someone _better_. If what she said was truly the case, someone who is not an ass for starters would be nice.

"But what if he was a really nice guy, cool even." I am completely perplexed. Is _this _the Misa I know? It cannot be, surely it cannot.

"Maybe he was just pretending…" I say, I have seen the guy. He looks like a total player to me. And they say only women have that kind of instincts.

"So you're saying _I_ am stupid?" I have no idea what in the world is going on! Misaki is going to full rampage mode and I have not written my will and testament yet. She's acting like Godzilla here.

"I thought we were assuming I was the one who got dumped? I never said anything about you." And at that Misaki calmed down and took a seat at the sofa. Yet again her back was to me, then suddenly I see her shoulders shaking and I hear a quiet sob.

I sat down beside her and slowly wrapped an arm around her and rested her head on my chest. I gently pat her head, I do not know what to do. I have never comforted a crying girl before, let alone a brokenhearted one. So I let the soft glow of the sunset soothe her and maybe somehow she secretly opened her eyes and saw how beautiful it was.

* * *

**Misaki**

* * *

Memories are one of the hardest things to forget because the feeling will always stay with you. I hated that part of life, I just wanted to wish it all away and live my life like I had never been hurt before. I have had a lot of struggles but this by far may be the most painful one I have had. You don't throw away five freaking years of laughter, happiness and love. You just don't. It is so wrong but then it happened anyway and now I'm left alone.

Takumi is probably wondering why I am in such a mess right now. I should apologize later for blowing up on him like that. My life was actually starting to fall back into place. Before Takumi came, I locked myself up in my home for a month and when I finally agreed to that disastrous blind date, I met him. I owe him one for a lot of things.

I woke up and found myself lying on the couch with a blanket over me. It was dark but I can see with the moonlight shining through just enough to help me see a little. The apartment was eerily quiet. Too quiet. Last time I remembered Takumi was…holding me?

"Takumi?" I stood up and walked around. I searched in the rooms but found no one. He is definitely not in the Kitchen. Why is it so dark here anyway? I slowly made my way to the bathroom.

"Crap, who left this here?" There's a box of soap on the floor and I almost slipped. This must be Takumi's doing. Where in the world is he? I went back to the living room and groped for the light switch. I hear the clicking sound but the lights didn't come on. Oh no. I try again but to no avail. I'm pretty sure I paid my bills. Just then I hear something and it's coming closer!

"Ah grab something Misaki!" I mutter to myself. Groping in the dark I come across something cold and hard, something metal. This is perfect. I ready myself and wait for the uninvited guest when something grabbed me by the shoulders. "Shit!" I swung hard and hit something. Then I hear a groan it sounded like-

"Misaki?" Oh no I hit Takumi!

"Oh my I'm sorry Takumi you scared me back there. Don't sneak up on me like that." I say helping him up.

"You're a nervous wreck Misaki. But wow, with a swing like that you'd be great in baseball." I still can't see clearly but I think his head is bleeding. Ah what have I done? I rush to the light switch but it still won't turn on.

"Why won't it work damn it."

"There was a power outage. I went outside to check, it looks like the whole district is on a black out."

"How am I supposed to treat your wound then?" I see him smile. "It is absolutely fine Misaki. I won't die just yet."

"Idiot you're bleeding." Takumi made a face "I wasn't the one who swung."

"Well you shouldn't have snuck up on me! I thought you were some burglar." He laughed at me, the nerve of this guy.

"Where in the word would you see a burglar dressed up in neon colors?" Now that I look at it he's wearing some Neon pink sweatshirt and a glow in the dark headband. I guess he doesn't keep up the refined look when at home.

"Oh shut up." Just as I was about to go call the electric company the power suddenly came back on. I had a full view of Takumi and his bleeding head.

"Takumi, I really need to get that wound treated right now. You're losing a lot of blood!"

"I'll be fine Misa-chan." He slowly fell on the sofa and closed his eyes.

"Idiot, I'm getting the first aid kit. Stay there."

I went inside my room and grabbed the first aid kit where I found barely enough supplies to treat his wound.

"Misa-chan, is this what it feels like to have menstruation?" He says as I get back to him. What the hell?

"Idiot! That's not how it works."

"But look at all the blood Misa-chan, it's gushing." Ugh, he's back to being annoying.

"The blood doesn't come out from your head stupid."

"But it still comes out anyway." He says with a smirk. I hit his arm. "Pervert."

"Oh come on Misa-chan, we're both girls here."

"Screw that, you're technically a _guy_." He feigns hurt and wipes a non-existent tear form his eye.

"That's so cruel Misa-chan, after I stayed with you a while ago. You won't even let me live out my dream of being a woman. But of course, I'll be prettier and better dressed than Misaki if I decide to fully become a woman."

For some reason that totally hit a nerve. Prettier? Seriously, Takumi prettier than me?

"Oh don't worry Misa-chan. I'll give you a makeover. Let's have a slumber party!" I raise my hand in opposition.

"Hey, don't just decide things on your own. This is my house." He sticks out his tongue to me.

"Boohoo, have some fun Misaki. Come on girl, let's invite Sakura." I guess there's no arguing with him on this one.

"Fine, but I'm not fixing the food."

"I gladly volunteer. Just leave it all up to me."

* * *

**Takumi**

* * *

"Tell me again why I'm here?" Sakura asked as I opened the door for her.

"It's a little cheer up party for Misaki." She hesitated before coming in

"You didn't force her into doing this did you?"

"Nope. I _persuaded_ her to do this. Big difference" I say waving away her concern. It would be queer to have just myself and Misaki for a slumber party.

"Ah Sakura is that you?" We hear Misaki calling out from the kitchen. I volunteered to do the cooking but she said she needed to do something first.

Sakura and I took our seats on the couch when Misaki emerged from the kitchen with a big bowl of caramel popcorn and what looks a like a bottle of vodka.

"Misaki why do you have that with you?" Sakura points at the bottle, a horrified expression on her face, as if remembering an unwanted memory.

"Don't worry, it won't happen _again_." Misaki says nonchalantly. She placed the popcorn and Vodka on the table and turned on the television. I turned at Sakura who was still looking suspiciously at Misaki. Misaki flashes her a smile and a thumbs up. What the hell is going on?

"Are we going to watch a movie Misaki?" I asked, breaking the tension.

"Well there was this movie that I wanted to watch with you guys. It's on in 10 minutes." Apparently the television says otherwise. There was nothing on but static. Sakura reached for the remote and turned it off.

"So much for the movie." Misaki sighs and grabs a handful of popcorn. "Let's just play a game…-Sakura was eyeing her carefully now- of Monopoly."

"Seriously, you still play that game?" I asked laughing at her.

"Why? Didn't you have a childhood?" She retorted. Ouch, that actually hit a spot. Because frankly I didn't have a proper one.

"I bet you I could beat your sorry ass hands down." I can see the fire burning in her eyes. Misaki was never the girl to back down from a challenge.

"I bet your sorry ass you couldn't." I give her a smirk.

"Sorry Misa-chan but my sorry ass isn't up for stakes. How about that bottle of Vodka over there?" She glances at it nervously. I can feel Sakura glaring at me.

"What about it?" Hmmm what is a good term for that Vodka?

"Take a shot for every hotel I build and if you lose, gulp it down till the last drop." That's when Sakura went on full rage.

"No, absolutely not! Misaki do you even remember what you did last time you were drunk?" Misaki turns beet red and mutters something to herself.

"We can't hear you Misaki." I say. I am curious what this whole fiasco is about.

"I remember and I won't do it again. I promise. And besides Takumi's been teasing me all day, it's like he's asking for trouble. There's no way I'm going to let him beat me at a child's game." She scoffs. Ah Misaki's pride is standing so high, you have to admire it sometimes.

"Well then, that settles it. A shot per hotel built, loser gets drunk and hopefully reveals an awesome and stupid secret." Sakura grit her teeth and stared at me hard.

"What you can join too Sakura-chan!" I say giving her the top hat.

"If Misaki does anything stupid it will be your fault."

"I shall take full responsibility for Misaki's future misdeeds." Misaki eyes me this time but I ignore her completely. It's game time. I take the dog and place it on the board. Misaki chooses the car.

"Alright then, I'm going to sweep the floor with you gals."

I roll the dice.

* * *

**Misaki**

* * *

"I see ponies everywhere teehee *hiccup*" Okay I am officially drunk. Drunk, drunk, drunk. And it's all stupid Takumi's fault. How can he be _this_ good at Monopoly? He has practically monopolized the whole game (which I know is the point but is still annoying). I only have three measly properties and Sakura two. Come on now this is bull.

"Misaki, you're looking a little red." Takumi chimes. Screw him.

"Wh-who's red eh? Santa Cwaus is it? Hohohohohoho. I sound like him." I'd probably forget all about this stupid crap going on right now, and my dignity along with it.

"You're so cute Misa-chan. Ready to drink another shot?" Takumi rolls the dice and lands a double six. Damn him he can upgrade to another hotel.

"Yaaay more for me. Shots, shots, shots!" Somebody please kill me now. I am not good when intoxicated. Nonetheless, drunk me took the shot and gulped it down pretty easily. I can hear Sakura saying something about me being too drunk but I don't care right now.

"My turn *hiccup* hehehe." Hmmm I surprised I managed to grab hold of the dice but tossing it is another thing. I accidentally threw it at Sakura who didn't looked too happy about it.

"Misaki you're drunk already! Just stop this already. You tell her Takumi!"

"No we're not shtopping. We go wooo!" Ugh if only I could stop myself right? This is beyond embarrassing.

"Misa-chan I think we _should _stop. I didn't know you'd get this drunk just after a few shots."

"That's what I've been telling you!" Sakura retorted.

"Right, so I win okay Misaki? Let's stop now." Takumi proceeded to pack away the game board but I held his hand and stopped him midway.

"Why?" Drunk me doesn't want to stop playing, how cute.

"Because you need to rest."

"But that's so boring."

"We will play when you're sober."

"Yay free sorbet!"

"Look at what you did to her Takumi." Sakura says with a sigh. "Come on Misaki, let's get to sleep."

"But we haven't done each other's manicures yet. Come on, Takumiiiii help me."

"Uh-uh sorry Misa-chan. We girls need our beauty rest and alcohol isn't good for our complexion."

"Screw beauty rest. I don't want to sleep yet."

Sakura leads me to my bedroom with Takumi trailing behind us. I hear that squeaking sound again and I instinctively go to Takumi.

"Scary." Takumi pats my head. "Everything's fine Misaki." He led me to the bed and made me sit on it.

"Sakuraaaaaa let's trash Tora's house again." Oh crap no, no, no. Why brain, why have you betrayed me?

"Not a good idea Misaki. Come on." Sakura tries hard to push me on the bed but couldn't, I kept resisting just as hard.

"I saw the tiger at the maaaaaall teehee." Sakura just looked at me.

"He had another girl with him. She was so ugly hahaha."

"Misaki that's not a nice thing to say." Takumi chimed in.

"But she was! Fake boobs, fake butt all faaaaaake." May you rest in peace, my dignity.

Sakura said nothing. I think I saw her glare at Takumi.

"I hate him so much right now. He even sent me an invitation to their dinner party with his new lady friend, the asshole. I hate him." So I break down now huh? Hot tears are streaming down my face and I still continue to cuss. I feel Takumi gently lay me down on the bed and pull the covers over me. I can feel sleep slowly pulling me in a dream. Just one lastthing though; drunk or not, I think Tora should just rot in a sewer and never be found.

* * *

**Takumi**

* * *

After Misaki's breakdown, Sakura and I decided to have a little meeting in the kitchen.

"I just can't believe that guy. What did Misaki ever do to him?" Sakura asks almost in tears.

Right now, I would love to drive to his house and set it alight. He could burn along with it for all I care.

"Why did Misaki say again? Did this happen before?"

"That's why I don't like getting Misaki drunk. Last time, she called him on the phone and begged him to stay. When he hung up, she went to his house and beat up his car and smashed the windows to Tora's house."

Wow Misaki is scary as an ex-girlfriend.

"What happens now? I didn't think that a man like him would have so much impact on Misaki." I suddenly acquired this resolve to avenge my new found friend who is hurting yet took me in her wing regardless.

"We can set Misaki up on as much blind dates as we want but it won't change the fact that he wound her deeply. A problem like this couldn't be resolved with just having fun and being flirty."

"It's almost as if you're saying Misaki needs to get into a real, serious relationship."

Sakura scrunches her face. "I might be saying that but there's no suitable guys around here. I mean, we have to build up a solid bond first. It can't be just some stranger."

"Well then you should know someone. You've been with her for a long time now I presume?"

"Yes, we've been together since high school."

"So, anyone in mind?"

She gives out a sigh. "There is _someone_ we know…"

**Author's Random Ramble:**

Greetings! Before you throw me off a river, I would like to apologize for the long update. So it turns out that college is more hectic than what I thought it would be. I feel like I've aged 20 years and I'm just on my first semester. I am so glad though that I found myself some Otaku friends. It makes college a little more bearable. I can't believe Christmas is just barely a month away. I really can't feel the festive cheer here, just dreadful agony (okay so maybe I'm exaggerating a little). So much for that, tell me what you guys think because honestly I don' know what to think anymore. Just know that you're reviews really keep me going. Love you guys. :)

Ja Mata! ^ _ ^v


End file.
